My Blood
by Brown-Eyes1
Summary: *Completed**Obi's POV UP* The Skywalker family’s POV about each other. Post ROTJ. Please R&R!
1. My Father

"My Blood" By: Brown-Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, GL does. I also don't own the quote.  
  
Summary: A short POV fic about how Leia feels about her Father.Darth Vader. Post ROTJ. Please R&R!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Blood is thicker than water"  
  
My blood...  
  
That's what you are.  
  
You, who struck fear into every heart in the galaxy.  
  
Darth Vader, dark lord of the Sith Order...  
  
You are my father... or at least you must have been... once.  
  
But you were never a father to me, Vader. Or a least not in anyway that it counts. You never were the one to swing me around in your arms when I was young, or tuck me into bed. You never once kissed me on the cheek and called me 'your little girl.' Hell, I don't even think you were around when Luke and I were born. You were probably to busy being the Emperor's lap dog to even notice or care that you had children.  
  
I loathe you for that you vile half-human half machine.  
  
I HATE YOU VADER!  
  
I hate you because you were the reason mommy was always so sad, because you were the one she would silently cried for in her heart. I hate you because you forced me just to stand back and watch as Tarkin blew up my home... my family... my Alderaan. I hate you because you merciless froze the man I love in carbonite making me almost lose him forever. I hate you for all these things and more Vader.  
  
But most of all I hate you because... I don't... I can't hate you. Even after everything you have done to hurt me and the people I love. I just can't hate you.  
  
I mean you saved Luke from the dark side... you killed the Emperor. You brought balance back to the Force and the galaxy.  
  
In away you scarified yourself to save us all Vader.  
  
So I don't hate you Lord Vader... Anakin... Father. I just don't. Who knows maybe in my own way I love you?  
  
But I know one thing for sure father. You are constantly with me... flowing though me... because your my blood.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you guys liked it! This is a very different kind of SW fic than I usually do! So I hope I was able to express Leia's feelings about her father well. Anyway please oh please review it and tell me what you think! But please no flames!  
  
Also to any of my Obidala readers: Check out the new chapter for "Tales Of The Brokenhearted" 


	2. My Daughter

"My Blood" By: Brown-Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, GL does. I also don't own the quote.  
  
Summary: A short POV fic about Leia's and Anakin's feeling about each other. Post ROTJ. Please R&R!  
  
Note: I never intended on a second chapter so I hope you guys like it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
My Blood...  
  
That's what you are...  
  
You, a fiery rebel who helped lead the galaxy to freedom...  
  
Princess Leia Organa of the Rebel Alliance.  
  
You are my daughter...and I know you must hate me for that.  
  
Well hate me even more than you already did.  
  
And I don't blame you for hating me either. I helped destory the galaxy... my friends...my family. I brought a dark damnation on to anyone and anything that ever loved me. I slaughter innocent beings by the hundreds. thousands. And the twisted thing about it all is that at one point I truly loved doing so. I loved the darkness... the power... the strength.  
  
I was a Sith Lord.  
  
I was Darth Vader.  
  
And that fact sickens me.  
  
I hate myself for it.  
  
I hate the fact that I was so blind to the evil right in front of me. I hate that I was to naive to actually listen to Obi Wan's advice. I hate the fact that I tormented the woman I love all the way to her death. But most of all I hate that I didn't get to see you can Luke grow up. I wish I could have been a real father to both of you; I wish you could have known that deep down inside of me. even though I didn't know it for a long time. I truly did love you both and still do.  
  
But as much as I wish I could turn back the clock. go back knock some sense into that cocky kid that I was back then. I can't. That kid I was back then is gone. and this spirit of a jaded man who has to face the demons of his past is all that's left. And somehow I'll learn to "live" an eternity with that.  
  
I'll also "live" knowing that you will probably will never forgive me. let alone love me. How could you even try to forgive or love the man who tried to crush your world and everyone you loved in it? If you're anything like me than I know you doubt you could.  
  
But Leia I do love you. Never doubt that. You're my daughter. my angel. my blood.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
AW! Poor Ani!  
  
I really liked this fic! I think I should start writing more Vader/Leia or Ani/Leia stories.  
  
Thanks for reading. Please review!  
  
Note to all my Obidala readers: I am trying to get the next chapter of "Tales Of The Brokenhearted" up. but the writer's block is killing me. Ugh! 


	3. My Mother

"My Blood" By: Brown-Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, GL does. I also don't own the quote.  
  
Summary: The Skywalker family's POV about each other. Post ROTJ. Please R&R!  
  
Note: I do not read any EU (I have my reasons but I don't want to go their now) so I don't know if Luke knows that much about Padme or what she looks like. So well. I'm just going to decide how much he knows!  
  
Another Note: For the sake of this fic I'm just going to say Naboo is a "dead" planet.  
  
Hope you like Luke's POV about his mommy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
My blood.  
  
That's what you are.  
  
You, who was once a great leader of now dead civilization.  
  
Former Queen and Senator Padme Amidala Skywalker.  
  
You're my mother.  
  
And yet I have no memory of you. Not the even the smallest inkling of a caress on my cheek. or a loving smile of my eyes only me that was locked in the depths of my mind. All I have to actually know who you were, are a few old holonet articles and Leia's vague memories of you.  
  
Other than that you're a phantom to me.  
  
Someone how vanished into the mist before I even knew they were there.  
  
And that is agony me mother.  
  
Agony because ever since I was a child I just wanted to be able to know you.  
  
When I was young and lonely, I would go out onto the dunes as the twin suns set and think of you. I to picture your face in my head or think up gentle words you'd comfort me with. But most of all I'd image that you'd hold me close because you loved me to much to ever let me go.  
  
I wanted that so badly from you mother.  
  
So badly.  
  
But it could never be mine.  
  
And I suppose in a way I'm bitter. Bitter because Leia was able to have you and I wasn't. I know that sounds foolish to say these things and I know you only did what you did to protect us all.  
  
But I can't help but I feel like apart of me is missing. That I'm hollow without you, my blood.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aw! Little Luke misses his mommy!  
  
Hope you liked it! Padme's POV will be up soon! Please R&R!  
  
Obidala readers: I'm really trying to get out the next chapter of "Tales Of The Brokenhearted." I really am! 


	4. My Son

"My Blood" By: Brown-Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, GL does. I also don't own the quote.  
  
Summary: The Skywalker family's POV about each other. Post ROTJ. Please R&R!  
  
Thank you so much for all the reviews!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
My Blood...  
  
That's what you are...  
  
You who helped lead the galaxy and your father out of darkness.  
  
Master Luke Skywalker of the New Jedi Order.  
  
You're my son.  
  
But you don't even know who I am. I am just a misty mirage in the distance. A painful echo of a life you never lived. Maybe even some part of you isn't sure that I was ever real. That I only belonged to the fairy tales that your Aunt Beru use to tell you.  
  
  
  
But once upon a time I was real.  
  
Luke I really was.  
  
And I truly I love you and Leia!  
  
I always have and I always will...  
  
I wish I could see you again my son. I wish I could hold you tight and kiss your sandy blond locks the way I never got to when you were a boy. I wish could place my hand on your soft cheek and see your shining smile. I wish I could look into you eyes...  
  
Oh how I remember those eyes of yours!  
  
It has been so long but I can still remember them so well. They were the clearest blue I'd ever seen. Not rich and melancholy blue like you father's, but a pure and innocent kind of color. To think the last time I saw those eyes was when they were filled with tears as the carried you out of my arms.  
  
  
  
But I won't be able to see you...  
  
Or hold you...  
  
Or tell you I love you.  
  
Well, at least not yet.  
  
But I do love you Luke. I've done many things in my life... many things that now look back at and doubt. But one thing I know that I did right was having you and Leia.  
  
So please Luke, never doubt my love. It will always be running though from my heart to yours. Why? Because you're my son, you're my blood.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aw! Poor Padme!  
  
Anyway guys, next chapter will be the last of "My Blood." So sad! But can you guess who is going to sum his feelings on the Skywalker family! It happens to be that oh so handsome Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi!  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Ps: How do you save to html? Someone please tell me!  
  
Also to all my Obidala readers: I hope to have the new chapter of "Tales Of The Brokenhearted" soon! 


	5. The Skywalker's

"My Blood" By: Brown-Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, GL does. I also don't own the quote.  
  
Summary: The Skywalker family's POV about each other. Post ROTJ. Please R&R!  
  
Note: Remember Obi is talking to the whole Skywalker clad. So there will be skipping from person to person!  
  
Thank you so much for all the reviews! Sorry it took so long!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
You're family full darkness and light...  
  
Love and hate...  
  
In your own right they defined the galaxy.  
  
You are the Skywalkers.  
  
And my family...well at least the closes thing I have to one. That's right, I love each and every one of you as if we all were made from the same mold.  
  
That must be a scandalous right? Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi, the one who always followed the rules and never questioned, let himself become attached. But how could I help it when you all entered my life?  
  
Anakin when I first met you, you were a wide-eyed little boy who my Master claimed was the Chosen One. Oh I was very jealous of you back then. Jealous that you had captured the attention of the council, that you had captured my Master's attention. And then in almost a blink you were my Padawan Learner.  
  
I had wanted so badly to be indifferent to you Anakin.  
  
Tried so hard not to care.  
  
But you made me care Anakin.  
  
You made it impossible for me not to love you.  
  
So you became like a son to me. I watched with pride of a father as you grew up, your skills rivaling that of the finest of Knights. Oh Anakin you would have been the greatest Jedi in the history of the Order. But then you fell from grace taking apart of me with you. You took apart of us all with you.  
  
Padme even as it all came crashing down you were strong. From the day I met first met you as a child queen to the bitter end when I took Luke from your embrace; you were a pillar of courage. Somehow you always believed that there was hope when the galaxy cried out in utter hopelessness. You made me believe.  
  
During those desperate times I don't think I would have survived without your friendship. Without you and the twins I would have died because of the cross I carried.  
  
Oh the twins...  
  
I think best of both of you went into those miracles...  
  
They were the perfect symbol for the beauty that is your love.  
  
Leia Leia Leia... I'm sure you think that I don't even I remember you. But my dear you do. I remember when I first time cradled you in my arms, you looked up at me with the same ancient eyes as your mother but written all over you chubby face was your father's fiery spirit. I remember how I watch you grow up into a lovely young woman from all the holomessages Bail would send.  
  
I just wish I got to spent more time with you like I did with Luke...  
  
Ah Luke, before my eyes I watched you grow up from a farm boy into Jedi Knight. For me it was like watching my grandchild grow up into man. And though all you never the loss in heart you kept the compassion that you mother had instill in you. Like her you always believe that there was hope.hope for the galaxy.hope for you father.  
  
You are a great Jedi Knight.  
  
But you are the best of men.  
  
I am so proud of Luke.  
  
I am so proud of you all.  
  
But I doubt any of you can understand that. You also must doubt my love for you. For I was the man who help tare you family apart, I held you back, hid things from you.  
  
But everything I did.  
  
I did because I wanted to protect you all.  
  
I only painful truths.  
  
I didn't want you all to carry the chains that I have.  
  
I hope one day you all will understand that. Understand my love for all of you. Why? Well it's easy Skywalker's.because you are the closet thing I have to a family. You're my blood.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Obi!  
  
I hope you guys liked it! Please review!  
  
Obidala readers: Hoping to have the next chapter of "Tales Of The Brokenhearted" soon. My Muses are being mean! 


End file.
